


Prompt - Revan, shadow

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: There was a boy behind the mask.





	

There was a boy, before there was Revan. A padawan, a young knight. His master described him as an insatiable desire for knowledge. 

But even then, he was eclipsed; in shadow. 

There was another boy. His name was Alek. Alek was vocal and charismatic. People remembered Alek. Alek had a cause. When Alek spoke, people listened… and followed. 

The first boy was powerful and intelligent but it was Alek’s name people remembered. 

Until the boy took up the mask of a fallen Mandalorian’s mask and made himself the symbol of an ignored conflict. 

Until he became the shadows themselves – faceless, named for the cause he fought for. A symbol, not a man.

They forgot the boy, but they remembered the Revan.


End file.
